Los hermanos McCormick
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Kevin, Kenny y Karen son conocidos como las personas con mayor vida sexualmente activa, pero menor vida románticamente sentimental. Ellos no se meten en la vida del otro con respecto a usar la protección o no, pero cuando alguno de los tres conseguía una pareja… pues ahí el detector de familiar ejemplar se activaba en esos tres.


WIWIWI Hola gente bonita y preciosa y no tan preciosa (?) Aqui esta mi fantastico ser (Tsubaki: se notan tus inutiles esfuerzos de subirte el autoestima) con un fic tambien family que se me ocurrio cuando hablaba con Luis, asi que el fic te lo dedico ;3

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Espero que se diviertan y les divierta ver a los McCormick en accion :D

* * *

_Los tres hermanos McCormick eran un caso realmente curioso. Podían ser los mayores hijos de puta del mundo como podían ser los mas fieles amigos y eso no cambiaba ni en su relación entre ellos._

_En especial con los noviazgos._

_Kevin, Kenny y Karen son conocidos como las personas con mayor vida sexualmente activa, pero menor vida románticamente sentimental. Ellos no se meten en la vida del otro con respecto a usar la protección o no, pero cuando alguno de los tres conseguía una pareja… pues ahí el detector de familiar ejemplar se activaba en esos tres._

_**- Karen-**_

- ¡Craig!- la pelirroja bajaba al primer piso después de tremendo ruido de una puerta siendo azotada se escucho- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!- pregunto ya estando abajo, pero al instante fue recibida siendo alzada del cuello de su camisa y estampada en la pared.- ¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!

- Hablaremos claramente, niña- la sonrisa sádica del primogénito de los McCormick se hizo ver y aquello le provoco un sobresalto a la chica, quien al instante se calmo y sin que se percatara acerco su mano a su bolsillo trasero.- me entere que te la andas de la manito con mi hermana ¿no?

Más atrás se podía ver a Kenny que dejaba a un inconciente Craig en el sofá.

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?!

- Algo de cloroformo…- Kenny se encogió de hombros y al instante vio fijamente a la pelirroja con la misma expresión de Kevin, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como su hermano mayor soltaba a la menor y retrocedía haciendo alaridos de dolor y sobando su ojo derecho.

- ¡Maldita pendeja!- grito el castaño y Ruby volvió a guardar su onda en su bolsillo trasero.

- Ahora expliquen que es lo que quieren exactamente- la menor se acerco a Craig y se aseguro de que estuviera vivo, de seguro se molestaría cuando despertara.- ¿Y que si salgo con Karen?

- Pues somos sus hermanos, es normal que queramos asegurarnos de algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo que…?

**_- Kenny-_**

- ¿Si? ¡Oh! Hola Karen- el rubio sonrío con una tierna sonrisa, característica de él. Cambio aquella expresión cuando vio la mirada seria en la menor, entendiendo que algunas cosas que se dirán serian serias. Solo en ese momento se percato de la presencia de Kevin.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto dándole espacio a los dos para que entren a su casa, oferta que no rechazaron.

- ¿Están tus padres?- Kevin respondió con otra pregunta.

- No…- no pudo seguir ya que al instante Karen le lanzo un rodillazo en… bueno, solo se dirá que Butters no va a poder ser padre… o de eso se encargarían los dos McCormick.

Después de aquel cruel golpe la castaña lo empujo hacia el sofá y se posiciono sobre sus caderas. Kevin solo se apoyo al lado.

- ¿Estas saliendo con Kenny?- pregunto el mayor, lo cual sorprendió al rubio.

- S-si- hablo aun adolorido, pero ahora asustado de la expresión sombría que adquirieron ambos chicos de vivencia humilde.

- Bien, entonces te dejaremos algo en claro.

- Dejarme en claro ¿que?

**_- Kevin-_**

- Dile tú.

- No, dile tú.

- Que le digas tú.

- He dicho que le digas tú.

- Soy el mayor, debes hacer lo que diga.

- Soy la menor, mi deber es ser rebelde… aparte, Kevin es el mayor.

- Yo soy mayor que tú.

- No, eres el del medio. Los hermanos del medio son los ignorados, los menores los consentidos y los mayores los responsabilizados.

- Pero nuestros padres nos ignoran a los tres.

- …

- …

- … Es verdad… olvida lo anterior…

- Bien…

- …

- …

- … Dile tú…

- ¡Que no!- Kenny medio grito cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¿Qué quieren mierdas?!- ambos hermanos dieron un brinco y miraron espantados hacia la puerta.

- E… Esto…

- Buscan a mi hermano.

- Eh… ¡Si!- Kenny chasqueo los dedos- precisamente, buscamos a Stan.

- ¡Mojón! ¡La puta y su hermana igual de puta te buscan!- grito la mayor volviendo a entrar a la casa y dejándole paso a su hermano.

- Kenny y ¿Karen?- se extraño el moreno- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tres minutos después.

- ¡No!

- Pero Stan…- rogó Kenny.

- ¡No!- repitió.

- ¿Por favor?- la menor puso carita de cachorrito con sus ojitos celestes.

- ¡No!- eso lo dijo el azabache acercándose a la cara de Karen y restregándole la negativa con una expresión de "¡No jodas!".

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede hacer?- Stan alzo una ceja- olvida lo que dije.

Stan volvió a ver dentro de la casa donde su hermana veía televisión en el sofá.

- ¿En serio… es tan importante que le pregunte?- los hermanos asintieron con entusiasmo.

Suspiro y cerro la puerta.

Silencio…

Silencio…

Sile¡PUM! Ok… eso no fue silencio.

Varias cosas rompiéndose, miles de gritos adoloridos de Stan y al final lo que sentencio a los dos McCormick.

- ¡ELLOS ME DIJERON QUE TE PREGUNTARA!- un grito lastimero de Stan fue el detonante.

Y ahí Karen y Kenny comprendieron que lo mas lógico seria CORRER.

…

…

…

Muy tarde…

En este preciso momento la mayor estaba sentada sobre ambos. Karen abajo y Kenny sobre esta, ambos con signos de haber sido cruelmente maltratados.

- ¿Por qué mierda quieren saber si salgo con la zorra de su hermano o no?- pregunto con su siempre expresión arisca.

- Esto…

- Contesten.

- ¿Tu primero?- contesto con una pregunta la menor muy adolorida, hasta que sintió que un gran peso se le salio de encima y vio a la primogénita de los Marsh ya de pie.

- Si- contesto con simpleza- ¿Y que con eso?

- Solo había algo que queríamos… decirte- Kenny se levanto y seguido de él, Karen.

Shelly alzo una ceja, dando a entender que prosiguieran.

Pero se sorprendió, aunque no lo mostrara, al ver la nueva decisión en la mirada de los más jóvenes.

-o-o-o-o-

_Uno creería que es exageración, pero la pura verdad es que no lo es._

_Estando acostumbrados a que su vida sea sin compromiso amoroso y solo juego y sexo… es lo que puede crear cierto sentido de cuidado en ellos para con el otro. El no querer que los lastimen._

- **No le vayas a romper el corazón, por que te ama**- hablaron los dos al unísono.

_Ya que ellos se tienen el uno al otro. Si uno sufre, los otros también._

- ¿Era solo eso? Pues les diré desde ahora que A-M-O a Karen ¿Entendieron?- les saco el dedo medio

- Yo jamás podría lastimar a Kenny, lo amo- se olvido del dolor anterior y paso a sonreírles con seguridad.

- Malditos mojones. Les recuerdo que Kevin y yo ya no somos unos chiquillos. No es necesario que pidan esas cosas… esta mas que obvio que si nos elegimos es por que nos amamos- hablo demostrando la madurez que corresponde su edad, siempre seria.

_Y si uno es feliz, los tres lo son._

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :D asi es como me imagino la relacion de estos tres XD

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
